


Now?

by GonFreecss



Series: Mingli advent calendar [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonFreecss/pseuds/GonFreecss
Summary: The red lotus rescue P´li
Relationships: Ming-Hua/P'li (Avatar)
Series: Mingli advent calendar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037991
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Now?

**Author's Note:**

> Advent calendar is a tradition where every day before christmas you receive a gift. Till december 1 until december 24 I will be posting a short fanfic about this lovely pair.

"We are happy that we are together now. We missed each other but, you could not wait till you were in a more private place to start making out?". 

For the first time in the road, P´li and Ming-hua stopped kissing just to look at Ghazan. "Are you jealous? It is not our fault that you have noone to kiss". P´li said, smirking. 

"We are not gonna wait" Was all Ming-Hua said before kissing again her girlfriend. 


End file.
